Scootaloo's Birthday Surprise
by Alexriolover95
Summary: On Scootaloo's birthday, Rainbow Dash decides to finally make a big change in her life and also Scootaloo's... To officially seal their sister bond.


**Hey everycreature!**

 **So for those of you who have read my last update on my season 8 post, it was dedicated to Scootaloo and talking about her major shortcomings and development that still needs attention.**

 **A couple hours after I made that post, I thought of this idea! I don't want to give it away, so lets just get on with it!**

 **P.S. I'm going to introduce one of my new pony OCs I made, make sure to check out that post if you haven't already!**

* * *

Today was a very special day in Ponyville for a certain little orange pegasus, Scootaloo, for today was her birthday and with the other two members of the CMCs, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, were going to spend the day together in celebration. The two were busy decorating their treehouse/clubhouse, when the sound of something fast stopped by and then a knock was heard. Scootaloo went to open the door and see who it was, to her joy it was her hero and non-official big sister, Rainbow Dash.

"Hey sport, happy birthday." Rainbow greeted Scootaloo.

"You remembered Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo smiled.

"Of course I did, I'll never forget." Rainbow replied as Scootaloo allowed her entrance into the clubhouse. "So, what are you planning on doing today for your birthday?"

"Oh, just a simple celebration, we're going to have a small party for just us three right now and Apple Jack's allowing us to use the barn for a larger celebration tonight, just us, our big sisters…" Scootaloo winked at Rainbow. "And the rest of your friends, nothing big."

"Wait, what about your family?" Rainbow asked, curious as to why Scootaloo would leave out the most important guests.

And Scootaloo's face turned from happiness to one of sadness and she wasn't the only one who reacted to Rainbow's question.

"Hey Apple Bloom, I think we need to get more party supplies, how about we take a trip to Sugarcube corner and see Pinkie Pie?" Sweetie Belle told the yellow Earth pony.

"Right, Scootaloo, why don't you stay and check if everything's to your liking?" Apple Bloom agreed as the two other CMCs trotted out of the clubhouse.

As soon as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were out and the door was closed, Scootaloo took a deep breath and tried her best not to be too emotional.

"Rainbow, I only ever told the other CMCs about this, but I have no family, at least not that I know of." Scootaloo revealed. "I don't know where my parents are and I don't even know if I have any real siblings."

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash not sure how else to react. "I'm really sorry Scoot…"

Luckily Scootaloo wasn't upset at all at Rainbow.

"It's okay Rainbow Dash, you didn't know and besides, I'm happy that at least I have the CMCs and you, right?"

"Yeah…" Rainbow replied. "I got to go, see if the wonderbolts need me at all." Rainbow lying as she quickly flew away as fast she could, leaving Scootaloo alone at the clubhouse.

Rainbow was actually on her way to Rarity's boutique in town, to speak to Rarity herself. As Rainbow arrived at the store, plus Rarity's house, she was relieved to also see Applejack there as well, most likely the two preparing for tonight. As Rainbow landed down right outside the door, she opened it.

"There you are Dashie." Rarity said as she went over to her rainbow maned friend. "We were wondering where you were."

"Yeah Dash, today's Scootaloo's birthday, we got a lot of preparing to do." Applejack asked.

"Well… About that… You see…" Rainbow didn't know how to tell her friends the news she just heard.

"What is it Dashie?" Rarity a bit impatient. "We got no time for this."

"Okay, I'll tell you what's the problem, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't tell Scootaloo." Rainbow getting the courage needed to reveal the truth.

"How serious is it?" Applejack wondered as Rainbow took a deep breath.

"I just saw Scootaloo and I asked her if her family is also coming, but then she told me she doesn't know her family or where they are." Rainbow revealed.

Both Applejack and Rarity were shocked, of course they didn't know at all, so it truly was a huge secret kept by the CMCs.

"Oh dear, how can Scootaloo be so happy than?" Rarity wondered.

"She probably keeps those memories hidden away." Applejack answering as she was still processing how in Equestria could Scootaloo have kept this secret. "I wonder where her family is…"

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you two, I been thinking on my way here…" Rainbow began as her friends listened to her. "What if Scootaloo actually was my little sister?"

Both Applejack and Rarity were even more surprised now as they had to look at each other, both with the same face as they had to shake their heads to refocus on Rainbow.

"Are you serious Dash?" Applejack asked, not believing it. "It's going to be a big change."

"It's not that we don't support your choice, but it seems rushed." Rarity speaking her mind.

"I'm sure, Scootaloo has been waiting so long to have a family and I feel like she really is a little sister to me, I know everything's going to change, but I feel ready." Rainbow remaining confident about her decision.

"Well, if you're so sure about this, than I guess we'll try our best to be supportive." Applejack giving in.

"Thanks you two, now I was wondering if you could tell me what it's like to really have a little sister, since you two are experienced in it." Rainbow asked.

"Well, having a little sister can be stressful and even troublesome, but in the end what matters is that you love her no matter what and try to find the compromise." Rarity remembering the time Sweetie Belle gave her so much trouble in the boutique.

"Same here, it may seem like a burden and you two may fight, but what matters is that you're family." Applejack agreed.

So after Applejack and Rarity gave as much advice as they could to Rainbow, Rainbow needed to go do one more thing, leaving Applejack and Rarity to get back to preparing for the birthday party. Rainbow flew over to town hall and entered the building, to see Mayor Mare. As the light grey older pony, with a red unicorn, came out, she saw Rainbow looking for her.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, what can I help you with?" The mayor asked.

"I would like to see Scootaloo's birth certificate and to see if I can adopt her as my little sister." Rainbow requested, which of course, just like her friends, Mayor Mare was taken aback.

"Well I…" Mayor Mare needing a second to take in everything and then clearing her throat. "I'm on my way to attend an important meeting, but my new assistant, Drawn Pen, can help you with what you need."

"Of course mayor." The red unicorn replied. "If you will come with me good mare."

And Drawn Pen and Rainbow trotted to the room where all the birth certificates for Ponyville's residents were kept, Pen striking up a conversation while the two made their way over to the room.

"So, planning to have a little sister, I see." Pen spoke up as he kept an eye for the sign that noted the birth certificate room.

"Yes, it's something that I just decided to do today, it's her birthday after all." Rainbow answered.

"Well, it's a very good choice if you ask me, I have a little sister myself, Blooming Rose, she's attending Princess Twilight's School of Friendship, she's very cute, but nervous, so that's why me and my older sister decided to come live here in Ponyville, for our new jobs, but to get my little sis into the school and make some new friends." Pen explained happily as she had to smile, finally arriving at the certificate room. "Here we are."

As Pen opened the door, there were cabinets filled with every birth certificate lining the walls of the circled room. Pen searched for the cabinet with all the names starting with the letter "S" and when finding it, he opened the drawer and after some searching found Scootaloo's certificate in its folder.

"Here we go." Pen said as Rainbow got closer to see the certificate as well. "That's odd…" Pen explained as he noticed something off.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, mostly everything is filled out, except the names of her parents is not signed, it's like it was on purpose." Pen observed as he didn't notice any signs of quill writing on the signature spots.

"Is it possible for me to sign it?" Rainbow inquired as Pen turned to look at Rainbow and saw her sincere face.

Pen wasn't sure if Rainbow was actually allowed to sign her name on the birth certificate now, but Pen felt sympathy for Rainbow and for him, it was more important to help others than follow some official rules. So, in the risk of getting into some trouble, he allowed it.

"Okay, lets go to a proper desk with some writing material and you can do it." Pen told Rainbow as he put the certificate back in the folder and let Rainbow to a room with a desk that had a quill and a small pot of ink, while Rainbow sat down with the certificate in front of you that Pen put down, she got ready to sign her name. "I'll get the adoption letter." And Pen left to get that document while Rainbow sat with the quill in her hoof.

This was the start of a very big change in Rainbow's life, even more so than when she became a wonderbolt, but she was sure this was what she wanted to do. So Rainbow put down the quill in the ink and signed her name in the signature spot, claiming her right to Scootaloo's birth, even thought she wasn't even there to witness that moment. Pen came back with the adoption letter as soon as Rainbow was done signing her name.

"Excellent, here's the adoption letter, now you need to also get her signature as well in order to make it valid." Pen told Rainbow as he took the birth certificate and placed the adoption letter in front of Rainbow. "Now, are you sure you want to do this?" Pen had to ask.

Rainbow didn't answer, all she did was put down the quill…

The sun had completely gone down and the moon was up and in the Apple farm barn, the birthday party for Scootaloo was just beginning, all the guests present, the Apple family, the CMCs and Twilight and her friends, plus, the only one missing was Rainbow.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked Applejack.

"I'm sure she'll come any minute now sugarcube." Applejack reassured the birthday filly. "Rainbow wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Indeed, she even came by the boutique today telling me and Applejack how much she was looking froward to this." Rarity joining in on the conversation.

A familiar speeding sound could be heard from outside and as if summoned by Applejack and Rarity's words, Rainbow appeared, all tired out from rushing over here, knowing she was late.

"Rainbow Dash, you're here!" Scootaloo explained happily. "Now we can really start this party."

Rainbow took a moment to relax so she could speak properly.

"Actually…" And Rainbow revealed an envelope she was carrying, using her wing to hold it. "I have your birthday present here Scoot, I would like it if you could open it now."

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked, rather confused by Rainbow's rather simple looking gift.

"It's a surprise, just open it." Rainbow said softly as Scootaloo took the envelope.

Scootaloo opened it up and took out the piece of parchment contained inside, unfolding it and reading it. As she read it, her shock grew and grew, eventually reaching the bottom and seeing Rainbow's name signed and the empty signature spot where Scootaloo would sign her name.

"Is this real?" Scootaloo asked Rainbow. "You really want to be my true big sister?"

Rainbow wasn't sure if Scootaloo was mad for bringing this up and revealing it to the rest of the guests or just broken. What Scootaloo did next completely caught Rainbow off guard… Scootaloo just dropped the letter and gave Rainbow a hug.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash, this is the best gift I ever got!" Scootaloo shouted as tears started to form in the young filly's eyes.

"So, you're not upset and you want this too?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course I do." Scootaloo answered. "Now, I just need to write my name to make it official right? But we don't have a quill and ink right now."

"Actually I do…" Twilight spoke up. "For emergencies."

"Seriously, to every party she goes to." Spike rolling his eyes.

"Well it turns out I was right today Spike." Twilight said in her winning tone while Spike took out the quill and ink and placed them in front of Scootaloo.

And so taking the quill, dipping it in the ink, Scootaloo signed her name, sealing the official sister bond with Rainbow, changing her life forever.

"Love you my big sister." Scootaloo told Rainbow after signing her name.

"Love you too sport." Rainbow said back as a tear actually escaped Rainbow and rolled down her face. "Now, what are we doing, it's your birthday, lets celebrate!"

And so everypony returned to the party, until everyone was pretty much exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep, Scootaloo was the most tired out and was in fact sleeping as she had her eyes closed, but the little pegasus filly kept the smile on her face. Rainbow carefully took her and put the sleeping filly on her back, waiting until every other pony gone ahead.

"Good luck Dashie." Rarity wished the two new sisters the best.

"Yeah, what you did for Scootaloo is unforgettable." Applejack agreed before leaving.

As almost everypony left, Twilight and Spike were the last two.

"You know Rainbow, you're full of surprises." Twilight commented. "I'll leave the adoption letter at town hall for you to validate it, while you take the birthday filly to rest."

"Thank you Twilight." Rainbow thanked the alicorn.

"You're welcome Rainbow, come on Spike." And Twilight and spike flew to town hall.

Meanwhile Rainbow, making sure Scootaloo was safely on her back, flew up into the clouds to her own house. Once Rainbow was inside, she made her way to her bedroom, Scootaloo still sleeping as Rainbow carefully settled Scootaloo in her bed, taking the blankets and covering the little pegasus to keep her warm while she slept.

"Goodnight my little sis, sweet dreams." Rainbow said quietly before going to sleep on a couch herself.

As the years passed, the two sisters enjoyed their life together. Rainbow taught Scootaloo how to fly and after much patience and work, Scootaloo could finally do it and fly on her own without any help from another pegasus. As Scootaloo got older, with Rainbow's help, she made it into the wonderbolt academy, going through what Rainbow experienced, from being a new cadet, making it into the reserves, and eventually getting a spot in the wonderbolt team.

Rainbow was there to support Scootaloo every step of the way, never failing to let her down. She was determined to not make the same mistake that Scootaloo's family did, to leave her alone for even one minute and because of Rainbow, Scootaloo's life was all the more better. Because…

Best sisters forever.

* * *

 **What's with the tears in my eyes! Is somecreature cutting onions next to me!?**

 **But I enjoyed writing this, this is something I wish would eventually happen for the two, it would be so emotional to actually see on the screen!**

 **Also, I know I didn't add Rainbow's parents, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles, but I really wanted to focus on Rainbow and Scootaloo, plus I think Rainbow's parents would be perfectly okay with this!**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
